


Whose son?

by Weaselwoman



Series: Norse Crisis Flowchart [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Norse Crisis Flowchart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick vignette set sometime after <em>The Slippery One</em>. Frigga rules!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose son?

“Your son!” Odin storms into Frigga’s chambers.

“What has our son done now?” she said calmly, still weaving.

“I’ve been waiting for Jotun behavior, ever since…”

“Since he gifted you with that fine horse? Generosity has ever been the Jotun way.”

“You twist my words,” Odin accused.

“How else does a spinner make strong thread?” asked Frigga; then, relenting: “But come, what has our son done now?”


End file.
